1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a projector, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
In an image processing apparatus, there is a known technology for improving the contrast of an image by carrying out the following processes combined with each other: the process of adjusting the amount of light radiated from a light source; and the process of expanding the range of the distribution of luminance values contained in image data. JP-A-2004-361703 describes a technology for adjusting the amount of light radiated from a light source by rotating a light attenuation plate with a stepper motor. JP-A-2004-361703 further describes a technology for expanding the range of the distribution of luminance values in image data by multiplying an image signal by an expansion coefficient.
In JP-A-2004-361703, it takes finite time to move the light attenuation plate. Therefore, in the course of movement of the light attenuation plate, the luminance value expanded in the image processing undesirably does not match the changed amount of light resulting from the movement of the light attenuation plate in some cases.